Georgette/Gallery
Images of Georgette from Oliver & Company. Stock Art oliver_and_company_georgette.gif clipgeorgette.gif clipgeorgette2.gif clipge.gif Clipgeorgettetito.gif Screenshots ''Oliver & Company Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3730.jpg|Georgette waking up Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3892.jpg Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3757.jpg|Georgette shocked by her appearance Oliverandcompany_0529.jpg|"Girl, we've got work to do." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3931.jpg Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3944.jpg Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3970.jpg Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3831.jpg|Georgette's pose Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3836.jpg|Georgette's trophy Professor Ratigan in Oliver and Company.png|Picture of Professor Ratigan during "Perfect Isn't Easy" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4018.jpg Oliverandcompany_0552.jpg|"La-de-da-da." Oliverandcompany_0554.jpg|Georgette singing "Perfect Isn't Easy" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5883964-768-432.jpg|Georgette in a leopard skin dress in "Perfect Isn't Easy" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3959.jpg|Georgette howling in "Perfect Isn't Easy" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.jpg|Georgette on the balcony Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4021.jpg|Georgette going down the stairs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4202.jpg Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4212.jpg Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg|Georgette ignoring Winston's warning Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884080-768-432.jpg|Georgette shocked and disgusted to find a cat in the kitchen; eating out of her bowl (Georgette meeting Oliver) Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4158.jpg|"What is the meaning of this?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4167.jpg|Georgette barking for Winston Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4171.jpg|"I guess I'll have to handle this myself." Oliverandcompany_0590.jpg|"I, um, hope you won't think me rude,..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4199.jpg|"... but do you happen to know out of whose bowl you're eating?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4207.jpg|"Oooh." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4212.jpg|"Aren't you a clever kitty?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4225.jpg|"And do you have any idea whose home this is?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4234.jpg|"Well, it may be Jenny's house, but everything from the doorknobs down..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4244.jpg|"... is mine!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884104-768-432.jpg|Georgette, Jenny, and Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4269.jpg|Georgette snickering Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884324-768-432.jpg|Georgette jealous of Oliver getting attention from Jenny in "Good Company" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884505-768-432-1-.jpg|"'I love you, Oliver. Play with Georgette.'" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884507-768-432-1-.jpg|"I'd like to play with him, all right! The little fur ball! Oooh." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884511-768-432.jpg|Georgette panicking when she first meets Dodger; thinking he's after her Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4931.jpg|"Don't come any closer! I knew this would happen one day." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884515-768-432.jpg|"It's not? It's not?! Well, why not? What's the problem, Spot? Not good enough for you?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884516-768-432.jpg|"I mean, do you even know who I am?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4970.jpg|Georgette's awards: "Fifty-six blue ribbons. Fourteen regional trophies." Oliverandcompany_0696.jpg|"Six-time national champion!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884522-768-432.jpg|Georgette shocked and disgusted to meet Tito, who has developped a crush on her Get away from me, you bug-eyed creep!.jpg|"Get away from me, you bug-eyed creep!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5023.jpg|"None of your business!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5027.jpg|"And you, tubby, off the bed!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5034.jpg|"Get away from there, you..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg|"All right! That does it! You yo-yos clear out and I mean now!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5049.jpg|"Winston!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884538-768-432.jpg|Georgette realizing who Dodger and the gang really are (Oliver's dog-gang friends): "Your cat?" Georgette meets the gang.jpg|Georgette meets Dodger and the gang: "How stupid of me. You must be the friends he keeps talking about." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884539-768-432.jpg|Georgette's room?! Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19947765-960-536.jpg|Georgette showing Dodger and the gang where Oliver is oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5351.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5352.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5353.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5354.jpg Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884545-768-432.jpg|Georgette, eager to get rid of Oliver, trying to convince Dodger and the gang to take him back to their place: "No, no, you can't do that! You don't understand. The poor dear's so traumatized." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg|Georgette rushing to get rid of Oliver by helping the gang with the "rescue" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5151.jpg|Georgette helping the gang to escape through the fire escape Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5567.jpg|Georgette exercising Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5592.jpg|Georgette asked by Jenny to help her find Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg|"Oh, where could he be?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901196-768-432.jpg|Georgette "helping" Jenny to find Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901205-768-432.jpg|Georgette getting rid of Oliver's bowl Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5691.jpg|Georgette coming to Jenny in her time of depression Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901217-768-432.jpg|Georgette snickering for Oliver's absence; mistaken for crying by Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901220-768-432.jpg|Georgette shocked when she finds out that Jenny's going to go and get Oliver back Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901385-768-432.jpg|Georgette in a rain coat and exhausted Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917400-768-432.jpg|Jenny and Georgette meeting Fagin Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6172.jpg|Georgette growling at Fagin while Tito tries to flirt with her again Oliverandcompany_0881.jpg|Georgette becomes annoyed with Tito Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6327.jpg|Georgette sad to see Jenny crying, thus, regretting her early actions concerning Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6364.jpg|Jenny and Georgette about to leave oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6786.jpg Oliverandcompany_0963.jpg|"Well, it's nice to see that one of you has some manners." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6944.jpg Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917622-768-432.jpg|"I broke a nail." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6914.jpg Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6821.jpg|Georgette trapping Roscoe and DeSoto in a net Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6827.jpg|"Whoopsy-daisy!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6890.jpg|Georgette convincing Tito to operate the crane: "Good luck, Alonzo. I'll be waiting." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7114.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7172.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7179.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7180.jpg Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937254-768-432.jpg|Georgette panicking during the chase Oliverandcompany_1089.jpg|Georgette grips onto Tito in fear Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7598.jpg|Georgette still shocked, while everyone looks down on Sykes's watery grave Oliverandcompany_1113.jpg|Georgette still in shock from the chase Oliverandcompany_1126.jpg|Georgette and Tito dancing Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937779-768-432.jpg|"Alonzo, darling, could I see you for a moment... privately?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7628.jpg|"You know, you're not so bad for a bug-eyed little creep. With a little grooming..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7961.jpg|"That's it! We'll start with a bath." Oliverandcompany_1172.jpg|"Alonzo Frederico Tito, you come back here this minute!" House of Mouse GeorgetteandPeg-HouseofMouse.jpg|Georgette with Peg in ''House of Mouse Miscellaneous and Merchandises Georgette_DLP.jpg|Georgette at Disneyland Georgette Pin.jpg|Georgette pin Georgette plush.jpg|Georgette doll Oliver & Company Snow Globe.jpg|Oliver & Company Snow Globe May17th.png|Georgette's page in Disneystrology GeorgetteConcept1.jpg|Concept art of Georgette. s-l1600 (25).jpg|link=Georgette/Gallery s-l1600 (28).jpg|link=Georgette/Gallery Oliver&companyburgerking1996.png|Georgette figurine from Burger King's Kid's Meal Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries